


First Christmas

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home, leaving awful events behind them; SG1 one get some downtime, and Jack and Daniel spend their first Christmas together as a couple, enjoying the blissful night that is, Christmas eve. Special moments are shared between them as they talk about the past and take comfort in the arms of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This generally takes place after 'The light' incident

″Hey, you gonna sit there all day?″ Jack questioned with a teasing tone, turning to face Daniel as he lifted up a set of tangled lights. Daniel was half laying, half sitting on the couch, nursing a still somewhat full glass of eggnog. He wore grey slacks and a dark brown jumper, his feet bare.

″Hmm?″

Jack noted the sleepy look he was being given and smiled, then remembered what they’d been through and his face turned into a look of concern. He put the lights down and walked over to him. ″You ok Daniel?″

″Sure″ Daniel leaned in to the soft touch of Jack’s hand on his cheek.

″You're a little warm there Danny″ Jack noted, checking his forehead. Daniel batted his hand away lightly.

″I’m not a kid Jack, I’m ok; just a little tired, that’s all″ Jack looked at the boxes of decorations, then back to Daniel; a smile formed. Jack stroked the short mess of hair, Daniel closed his eyes on instinct. Jack then took the glass of egg nog from Daniel, and placed it on the table

″I’ll tell you what, we’ll take a nice nap, then get this place decorated, that sound good?″ Jack said, continuing to stroke Daniel’s head.

″Mmm hmm...perfect...″ Daniel muttered, Jack chuckled and lifted Daniel up so he could tuck himself behind the younger man. He lay Daniel back down on his chest as he settled against the arm of the couch. Jack grabbed the throw blanket from the top and yanked it over them. Daniel moaned in comfort as he snuggled against him, his head lolling over Jack’s chest. Jack stroked his forehead again, making Daniel sigh happily.

″Jesus Daniel, I’m so glad you're safe...″ Jack admitted quietly, placing a light kiss in Daniel’s hair.

″Mmm″ Daniel grunted, on the cusp of sleep; Jack decided he wasn’t going to get much more out of him.

″Seeing you hanging over that ledge....god.. what would I have done if you’d jumped?″ Jack tightened his hold on the man in his arms. Daniel shifted but didn’t open his eyes, just laid his head back down, snuggling closer, If that were possible.

″Mmm...wouldn’t let me fall...″ Daniel mumbled.

″But what if I hadn’t gotten there in time? You could have-″

″Shhh, you saved me.....you always save me, Jack″

Jack sighed, kissing Daniel’s head again, ″Always″

After their almost two hour nap, they were a bit more alert and Daniel seemed to be more perkier. Jack was sorting out their last set of lights to hang around the tree, while Daniel hung the last of the tinsel above the fire place. ″That look good there?″ he asked, reaching over to pin the left edge of the hanging decoration from the small step ladder he was standing on.

Jack looked over. ″Yeh, looks good″ he continued to untangle the lights, while watching Daniel carefully. Daniel reached up over to the right to stick the other end on the ceiling. ″Careful Daniel″ Jack warned.

″It’s ok Jack, I got this″ Jack walked nearer to him, ready to be there if anything happened. ″Just-a-little-more...″ Daniel moved onto tip toes; as he stuck the pin in, the step ladder slid from under him. ″Shit!″

″Daniel!″ Jack yelled and since he was closer, he was able to jump and catch Daniel half way.

Daniel clung to Jack for dear life as he panted ″I-I didn’t got it″ He said with slight amusement

″Are you hurt?″ Jack said, looking Daniel over for any obvious injuries, grazes or bruises.

″N-no...I’m fine″ Daniel then smiled at Jack, albeit a little shaky. ″See, there to save me″

Jack shook his head and kissed his lover on the lips. ″You're insane, Daniel Jackson″

″I know, but you love me″ Daniel grinned, standing up straight

″Vain much?″

″Obvious much?″

Jack chuckled and walked over to grab hold of the lights he had been trying to sort out before Daniel’s little tumble. ″Get over here and help would ya?″ Daniel smiled and walked over to him. Jack then looped part of the lights over Daniel's head and around his waist to pull him closer.

″Did you want something...Jack?″

″Mmm....a little lip contact sounds good″ Daniel leaned in and shared a slow kiss with Jack, who never once let the lights go.

After a moment, Daniel pulled back when they broke for air; ″We should stop now; or we’ll never get the tree finished″ Daniel removed the lights from around himself.

″Spoil sport″

″Come on Jack, this was your idea, I just wanted a quiet night; no fancy stuff″

″Daniel, ya can’t have a quiet night on Christmas eve; and you most certainly can’t have Christmas without any Decoration″

″Uh, a bit late on the decorations anyway, don’t you think?″

″Whose fault was that? Took four days to convince you just to spend Christmas together″

″Jack, it’s not that I didn’t want- I was afraid of getting caught″

″Relax Daniel; Carter and Teal’c won’t be here until tomorrow evening for dinner and gifts; nobody is going to show up now, and by tomorrow; it’ll just look like you showed up early″

″It does beat spending it alone, I wanna spend it with you, Jack″

″Good, now, tree first, then I got a gift for you″

Daniel’s eyes lit up for a moment, ″You did?″

″Of course, thought it’d be nice if we exchanged presents just the two of us″

Daniel nodded, ″That sounds nice, wait-″ Daniel pulled a face. ″It’s not anything-you know″

″What?″

″Well, you said to open them alone, just the two of us-″

″Oh for crying out loud Daniel, do I look that type of person that would buy stuff like that?″ Jack gave a mock hurtful expression. ″While they maybe fun or whatever, it’s normal and yadda yadda yadda, I’ve just never really had an interest″

″Oh, right, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to assume″

″We’ve only been together five months, I’m not going to buy you a sex toy on our first Christmas″ then Jack’s eyes widen. ″I won’t even buy you one. Period″

Daniel smiled, ″Ok″

Jack tilted his head, ″U-unless...you like-that-stuff″ he tried not to cringe.

″Your pleasure is good enough for me″ Daniel admitted, with just a twinge of shyness.

Jack smiled. ″Good to hear, don’t worry, it’s nothing weird″ he reassured, then quickly kissed Daniel again. ″Let’s finish the tree″ Daniel nodded.

 Eventually, with a lot of cursing from Jack’s end; they got the rest of the lights on the tree. They then relaxed and sat on the couch, Jack had poured them another glass of traditional egg nog and put on a remix of Christmas songs in the background. The fire was now lit, since it was getting chilly as the night grew on.

″This is nice″ Daniel commented, laying his head on Jack’s shoulder.

″Yeh, it is″

″What’s my present?″ Daniel asked, turning his head slightly to look up at Jack, Jack looked down at him, smiling.

″Not yet, what do you want for dinner?″

Daniel shrugged, ″Do we have to cook?″ Jack chuckled, he could tell Daniel was feeling rather lazy this evening, who could blame him?

″I can cook something″

″Do you have to cook?″

″Take out?″ Jack then suggested.

″K″

″What do you fancy?″

″What are my options?″

Jack shook his head, sighed with amusement and then got out of his comfortable position, leaned over and opened up a draw in the coffee table. ″Ok” Jack began as he flipped through the menus. “Thai, Chinese, Indian, Mexican, pizza...″ Jack turned to Daniel for an answer.

″You pick″

Jack rolled his eyes, ″Somehow I knew you were going to do that″ Daniel laughed. ″I don’t know why I didn’t just pick in the first place, Pizza?″

″Sure″

…..................................

After eating their food, they moved back on the couch and sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes; letting the Christmas songs play in the background. Daniel smiled when a song he liked began to play.

‘Another year over, a new one just begun,

a very merry Christmas, and a happy new year’

″This was my mother’s favorite Christmas song...″ Daniel began, Jack didn’t say anything, he just tightened his hold when he felt Daniel tense. Daniel would say more if he wanted to. ″She always told me to appreciate Christmas when those who were suffering in other places couldn’t...″

″One of those commercials came on TV once, you know the ones that show that sort of thing?″ Jack hesitated to continue, he then sighed. ″Well, anyway, Charlie asked us one year if we could send our leftover food over to them. Sara and I couldn’t believe how smart he was, only six at the time, but he understood what was going on″ Jack almost choked on his next words. ″Christmas was never the same after he died″

Daniel bit his lower lip, raising his hand to caress Jack’s arm. ″Wasn’t for me either....when my parents died″ Daniel shifted a little so that his head was on Jack’s lap. Jack subconsciously started to stroke his head, he’d noticed since they'd been together, Daniel seemed to like that. ″Christmas was always special with them, we sung carols the night before, a few gifts were opened in the morning, had breakfast, walked in the snow for a while, played and built snowmen. Came back to the house and ate a big Christmas dinner early afternoon, then main gifts were opened...I treasured those moments, but had I known...I would have treasured them more″

 Jack kissed his forehead, ″Our tradition was similar, we came here, decorated it with lights and tinsel. Gifts on Christmas morning, the lake was frozen over by then, we could ice skate. Then a good old fashioned delicious dinner was prepared and eaten with Sara’s folks, then we sung carols till late″

Daniel kissed Jack’s arm, Jack didn’t say anything, but he swore he felt a teardrop splash on his arm when Daniel drew back. ″S-sounds...nice″

″It was, Charlie used to love Christmas″

They fell silent for a while, both caught up in their own memories. ″Jack?″

″Yeh?″

″Can we make our own tradition?″ Daniel turned to look up at him, again, Jack didn’t say anything, when he saw the slight glistening in Daniel’s eyes. ″I’d like to make this a tradition, this, all this today and tomorrow, ours. Can we do that?″

Jack smiled, he leaned down and captured Daniel’s lips. ″I Would be honored Daniel Jackson, I want to make a lot of new memories with you, if you’ll let me″

Daniel kissed him back, he shifted so that he was kneeling in between Jack’s legs. ″I’d like that, we can start by you giving me my gift″ Daniel grinned playfully.

Jack chuckled, ″It’s nothing really special, I just picked it up cause I thought it would suit you″ Jack stood up, walked away into the bedroom and came back with a long box. ″Here″ he said when he handed Daniel the strangely wrapped gift. ″I-uh, I kind of suck at wrapping, sorry″

 Daniel laughed, ″I don’t mind″ He smiled happily as he began to tear open the wrapping. He lifted the lid from the box, to reveal a cream colored jumper with a striped pattern.

″I know it’s not a great gift, but I know how cold you always seem to get around this time; it’s- kinda Christmasy″ Jack shrugged, Daniel lifted the jumper out of the box with a smile, then looked at Jack once he’d registered his words.

″It is a great gift Jack, I like it″

″Come on Daniel, you don’t have to pretend with me″

″No, I’m not pretending, I really like it; feels soft and comfortable, it’s great Jack; I promise″ Daniel leaned over and kissed Jack softly, as he pulled apart he smiled. ″I have a gift for you too″ Daniel said slowly.

″You don’t sound sure about that″ Jack said, seeing the doubt in Daniel’s blue eyes.

″I-I don’t know, you might hate me″

″Why the hell would I hate you?″ Jack frowned. Daniel shrugged ″I won’t hate you, let me see it″

″K″ Daniel got up from the couch, moved over to the tree and grabbed the small box he’d placed under there earlier. ″Here″ Daniel said, Jack noted he’d sat on the small arm chair, away from him.

Jack shook his head and unwrapped the gift, carefully. A black medium sized box appeared. Jack lifted the lid and gasped, he delicately touched the middle of it. Inside, was a silver star for the tree, but this one was specially made. The star had a frame in the middle, on that frame was Charlie’s photo. ″D-Daniel...I-″

″I took one of Charlie’s framed photo’s from your wall to make a copy, they put the copy inside the frame...I- I know how much Christmas meant to you and Charlie in those years he was-with you. I saw this in the window, and it had me thinking, if you had Charlie in this star, on the tree...it’d be like he was still with us...″

Jack only nodded a little, his hand shakily moving over Charlie’s smiling face. His brown eyes clouding over.

″I-If...if you don’t want-I understand, I should have asked first″ Daniel said slowly.

Jack looked over at Daniel, couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful partner. That Daniel would do this, for him, knowing what Christmas meant to him and his parents too. Jack carefully placed the star on the couch, got up and walked to stand in front of Daniel. He knelt down, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist and simply buried his face into his chest. Daniel could feel him shaking a little, he just wrapped his arms around Jack as he felt his hands tighten in his brown jumper.

After a moment, Jack looked up at Daniel, smiling sadly. ″I love it, that meant everything to me. Thank you. It...it kind of makes that jumper I got you not really that special″ Jack joked lightly.

Daniel cupped his hands over Jack’s cheeks. ″Any gift from you is special Jack″ Daniel kissed him passionately, finding it returned after a few seconds. ″Why don’t we put Charlie on top of the tree?″ Jack smiled and nodded slightly. Daniel watched Jack get up from the floor, take the star gently in his hands and come back over to him. Daniel grabbed the offered hand and stood up. They moved over to the tree, Jack reached up and delicately placed the star on top. It sparkled as it was illuminated by the lights on the tree. ″I think he’s glowing up there″

Jack smiled up at the frame, ″Yeh..., Merry Christmas...Charlie″ Daniel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing his cheek.

″Merry Christmas Jack″

Jack turned and his lips met Daniel’s in a slow silent kiss, they held each other for a moment. Remembering loved ones, that should have been here with them.

″Merry Christmas Daniel″

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jack was a little out of character, but it was about his kid, and I just couldn't help myself :) hope you enjoyed it


End file.
